1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dishwashing machines, and particularly to a portable washer for beverage containers providing for the storage of used containers, the washing of those containers with hot water, and the storage of the washed containers. The washer is particularly adapted for use with small coffee cups and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The custom of social or casual drinking of various beverages is nearly universal throughout the world. In many countries and cultures, social gatherings will generally include the consumption of coffee or tea, or perhaps other beverages. Indeed, the custom is so pervasive in many countries that specific words have developed to describe such gatherings, e.g., coffee klatsch, coffee break, tea time, high tea, etc.
Of course, a reasonable amount of coffee, tea, or other beverage is normally provided at such gatherings, along with a number of cups or other beverage containers. However, in certain circumstances it may be difficult to provide a sufficient number of containers or cups for all those present. The cups or containers must be shared, if all are to have some of the beverage. In fact, in many cultures and situations, it is customary for two or more individuals to drink from the same cup or container, as a gesture of friendship or camaraderie.
It will be seen that this is not conducive to the best hygiene practices, in that one or more individuals may be carrying some viral or bacterial infection that may be spread by contamination of one or more of the cups or containers. While no considerate person who has such an illness would knowingly share common containers, utensils or the like with others before washing them thoroughly, such contamination can still occur accidentally or inadvertently. And while minor illnesses such as the common cold or the like are of some concern, an even greater threat is the possibility of the transmittal of more serious diseases or illnesses from one person to another.
Accordingly, a number of machines and devices for the cleaning and washing of containers, utensils, and the like have been developed in the past. Most such machines are configured for permanent installation in a household or restaurant kitchen to relieve the manual labor associated with such washing tasks, and to speed the washing process.
Thus, a portable washer for beverage containers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.